


Tied Game

by vodkaing



Category: Killer7
Genre: M/M, help i didnt know people were actually going to read this, no proofreading we die like men., you can pretend its younger harman if youre a COWARD.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaing/pseuds/vodkaing
Summary: Kun Lan gets his dick sucked. i wrote half of this on lunch break and the other half while waiting for postmates so i dont know what else to tell you other than its not very good
Relationships: Kun Lan/Harman Smith
Kudos: 11





	Tied Game

He'd been eyeing him for the past half hour. Usually, it was Kun whose eyes wandered, easily bored with how long their chess games went. He wasn't bad, but Harman was much better, and he always seemed to draw out the matches longer than needed. 

"Have I finally stumped you?" He smirked, moving his head from one hand to the other. Harman chuckled, sliding his knight forward.

"Don't get excited. I was just thinking."

"Is it that close of a game?" He smiled at him, placing his elbows on the table.

"Oh, the game's easy. My mind is elsewhere at the moment."

Kun leaned back, tapping his nails on the arm of the chair. "What could possibly be more interesting to you than a game of chess?"

"I had a neighbor when I was younger. I don't remember much about him, but I remember his smile."

"His smile, hm?" Kun raised his brow,

"It stuck with me for quite some time." Harman moved to raise the cup of tea to his lips, nodding. "It was heavenly." He paused to drink, staring him down over the rim of the cup.

"Well." His smile faltered for a moment, his brows twitching as he struggled to hide the signs that his words had struck him, doing his best to stay steady under his gaze, as nonchalant as if he had just told him about the weather. "I'm glad it was a lasting impression."

Harman finally set the cup down, the clink of china almost echoed in the silent room. "May I move closer?" He gestured to the space of the table on Kun's left, and Kun waved his hand as dismissively as he could.

"That's fine. You're finished with the game, then?" He stood and moved the chair, sitting closer, but angled to face him. From the way Harman sat, his knee brushed the inside of his thigh, and Kun did his best to act as though the contact was casual. 

"We can pick up the game later. You never pay attention for long enough anyway."

"Well, you're the one who's distracted now." He pointed at him, Harman bringing his hand forward and cupping it from below, leaning his head down.

Kun blinked at him. Harman running his thumb over his knuckles, rubbing at the divot between his middle and index finger. He gave him another slow blink, not breaking eye contact as he lowered his head to press a kiss against the back of his hand.

"Is this okay?" Kun swallowed hard, opening his mouth and closing it again, unable to think of anything to say other than nodding slowly.

Harman ran a thumb over each finger, caressing him as slowly and delicately as if he were made of marble.

“You’re very beautiful.” Harman smiled up at him, tilting his hand and running the pad of his finger up his wrist, Kun suddenly painstakingly aware of how fast his pulse was, Harman pushed his finger against him gently to feel the tendons and veins below, drawing circles in his palm with his other hand.

"I wonder if God really made us in his image. What lies underneath His skin? Does God's heart beat the same as mine?" He moved his finger, lowering his head to press his lips against his exposed wrist. 

"Harman, you-" he tried to speak, but the words died on his tongue as Harman craned his neck upward to look at him. 

"You look shocked. Haven't you been worshipped before?"

He inhaled a little too sharply. It was a heavy word, settling deep in his stomach and he could feel the heat creeping from his ears onto his cheeks.

"That's a strong word, Harman." He barely managed, trying to do his best to compose as much of a complete sentence as he could manage.

"Is it? I think it fits.” He stroked his palm. “I'm not sure if I believe in Heaven or Hell, or God or the Devil." He raised his other hand and cupped his cheek. "But whoever you are, I believe. You're the only one I'm sure of.” 

"So I believe I'll take your communion." He raised Kun's hand to his mouth and placed the pad of his finger on his tongue.

He couldn't tell who made the first noise, Harman let out a half sigh at the same time that something in the back of Kun’s throat had rumbled, Kun leaning forward, pressing his free hand square against Harman's chest, holding him firmly against the seat as he clambered into his lap, pressing a second finger next to the first, sliding them further until Harman's head jerked backward, pulling away with a gasp. He held his tongue between his thumb and forefinger, gently bumping their foreheads before pressing his tongue to his own, and thankfully Harman had been paying enough attention to grab Kun's wrist and pull it out of the way before his teeth dug into Harman's lip, pulling back until he groaned and ran his tongue over the indentations his teeth had left, licking his way into his open mouth, half gasping as he fought to get everything that had been out of his reach for decades, always so close to him and never close enough. He pressed himself up against his chest, all contact feeling electric as Harman held his waist in place, shakily exhaling into his touches as his hands ran through his hair, over his shoulders, cupping his cheek and neck.

Harman pulling on his jacket for him to slow down; he'd always been so sentimental, and he slowed his pace, moving to softer, smaller kisses until he pressed a final one to the bridge of his nose. Relaxing his knees, he lowered himself into his lap, holding his hand to the back of his neck.

"Kun."

"Yes?"

"Stand up." 

"Oh, Harman-"

"I'm serious."

He could have screamed, groaning and rolling his eyes as he slid off, propping himself up against the table.

"I can't believe you're going to stop after all th-" His words catch in his throat as Harman's hands ran down the front of his shirt, fingers gently pressing against his stomach. His hands stopped at his waistband and came together with both thumbs working to unbutton his slacks.

"Oh."

"Unbutton your shirt." Without hesitating, he pulled off his scarf and began hurriedly tugging at his collar. Harman smiled up at him from his seat. "Slow down. We're in no rush."

"Maybe you aren't." Harman reached up to unbutton the lower part of his shirt, pushing aside the fabric and pressing a kiss to his navel.

"You're not going anywhere. We've got eternity ahead of us, Kun. I'll keep you here as long as you like." He kissed his stomach again, stroking his waist. "You look gorgeous like this. I'd hate to rush it."

"Oh, Harman." He swallowed hard, his hand finishing the final button and resting on his hair, tightening his grip.

"You sound so surprised. Although I suppose we’ve never been intimate like this before.” He paused, staring up at him. “Is this your first time?”

“No.” 

“Mine neither.” He smiled. “Although I’m a bit jealous I wasn’t your first.”

“Maybe in your next life.” He huffed, and Harman cracked a smile, running his hand up his thigh. 

“You look incredible like this, you know.” Kun’s fist tightened in his hair, Harman pressed kisses across his hips as he inched the hem of his pants lower. He raised his eyes to meet his, half-lidded and pupils wide as he ran his tongue over his stomach. “Looking at you from here, there’s no doubt; you’re heaven-sent.” Kun groaned, Harman’s warm hand pressing into the small of his back as he began mouthing at his dick through his pants.

“Harman don’t- don’t be so dramatic…get on with it.”

“Of course.” His spare hand pulling his pants past his hips, circling his finger and thumb around the base of his cock. “Ah, I figured you’d be-”

“Harman,  _ please. _ ”

He hummed pleasantly, running his tongue over the head before bobbing once, pressing his hand firmly into his back. Kun’s hand sliding down from the top of his head to the back of his neck, Harman savoring every shaky exhale and twitch as he slowly worked himself lower, his nose brushing his pelvis as his throat twitched. Now that he had found his limit, he slid back and began at a gentle pace, rubbing circles into his back with his thumb. He snuck a glance above, Kun watching him intently as his chest rose and fell, strands of hair free and sticking to his forehead, his bottom lip swollen and his cheeks a deep red. Had he not had his mouth full, he would have said something.

“Don’t even think about it.” 

He gave him a wink. Moving a little faster, holding his lips tight around him as his composure broke again, his grip in his hair tightening, and Harman moved his hand from his back to hold his hips in place, bobbing his head to fit all of Kun in his mouth, he stayed in place for a moment, and then pulled back up, inhaling deeply through his nose before resuming his previous pace, Kun arching forward with a groan, moving his hand from the table to tangle with his hair, rolling his hips and pressing himself deeper into his throat. Harman relaxed his jaw and focused on maintaining a steady breath, letting Kun hold his head in place and fuck his mouth, his thighs shaky as Harman pressed his fingers into his hips. Rocking himself forward, he squeezed his eyes shut to focus on a careful breath while above him, Kun punctuated each exhale with a moan, his thrusts becoming quicker and more erratic. 

“Harman- I-” Kun cut himself off with a gasp, Harman pulling him to his chin and closing his lips before Kun doubled over and finished with a shaky cry, holding himself in place for a moment before sliding his hands back to the edge of the table, propping himself up and catching his breath. Harman wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, swallowing a mouthful of spit; Kun had been so far back there was hardly anything that hadn’t gone down his throat already; not that he minded. He certainly enjoyed the enthusiasm. He reached forward, giving him a lopsided smile before standing to pull his pants back up and button his shirt. Kun swayed, breathing slowly as he watched him through half-lidded eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright.” He leaned forward, gently knocking their foreheads together. As Harman reached the final button, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips.

“There you are.” He placed a hand on his shoulder, carefully pushing him back into his chair. “Now, are you ready to keep playing?”

“Are you kidding? I knocked over half the board.”

“Well, I suppose it’s a draw then. Would you set up for a new game?”

Kun sighed, leaning into his chest.

“Give me a moment.”

“Of course. We’ve got plenty of time.”


End file.
